A Second Chance
by sparklebutt
Summary: Big the Cat fishes up E-102 Gamma's pieces and he's given a chance to live, friendly and flicky-free. A calm story about the friendship built between a fat cat and an elite robot.


Big wasn't sure what to do. Pieces of one of Eggman's robots piled up beside him. He had gone fishing with Froggy and ended up pulling out the parts one after another. It was when he fished out the chest plate, reading '102', that he realized that he knew this robot. It was the same one that snatched Froggy that day. Froggy noticed this too and croaked at the pile of dismembered body parts. Big cocked his head and tried to think of what to do. He stood up and picked up the parts, it was easy due to Big's strength. He'd bring these to his neighbor Tails, he was smart! He could do something with 102's parts, better than leaving them by the lake at least.

Tails took in the parts, he said that he'd see what he could do, be it rebuilding the robot or using the parts for another plane. Tails said scraps were good for a lot of things.

_Anything was better than rusting in a pile, _Big thought this and nodded to his neighboring fox.

Big felt sort of sad as he left for the jungle again. That robot could walk and move. It knew Froggy was important to Eggman. Just like someone alive and real, that robot could make choices and take action. Big looked at Froggy on his shoulder and frowned. Like seeing someone dead, it kinda hurt. They made their way back home.

Big laid flat on his back, like usual. Froggy climbed on him and got snug on the cat's stomach. Big laid there and thought about that robot. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did. _'Scraps are good for lots of things' _he thought about that. He thought about if it hurt when robots died. Big fell asleep that afternoon, fell asleep after thinking hard. Thinking hurts the cat's head.

Time passed, months passed. It was easy for time to pass by quickly due to Big's laid back nature. The large cat assumed that Tails used 102 for plane parts and Big no longer thought hard about robot feelings. He went back to fishing and playing in the jungle with Froggy. Life was good, calm, relaxing. Big and Froggy laughed whenever they'd catch a funny lookin' fish, they'd gasp when they'd catch something great, like a shark, and they'd cheer when they caught something huge. Life was sweet and chill.

Big and Froggy headed back to their home one humid day, a little disappointed that the big fish they found got away. The cat's ears perked up as his eyes wandered to his hut. The neighbor? Tails stood by the mailbox, and glanced at Big, waving. Big walked up to the small fox,

"Hullo, neighbor!" Big offered a smile. "Wanna stay for dinner, we caught some good fish today!" Froggy hopped up and down to show that he helped too. Tails lightly shook his head, smiling,

"Oh, that's okay, Mr. Big. I just wanted to come tell you what happened to the robot parts you brought me!" Big had forgotten. He readjusted his ears and looked at Tails, waiting for him to show him something. Tails smiled large and put his hands towards the air with pride, "I brought him back! I'm not sure if his memory is right, but he can function. He's kind of like a normal person, since I disabled his weapons and took out the pieces that make him obey Eggman." Tails looked like a child proud of his new toy. "I want you to see! I'm sorta proud I did it, and Sonic isn't around.. So if you wanna, you can come with me to my lab!"

Big followed the boy to the lab up on the hill. When they walked up the steps, there was a metallic figure. It was the robot! He looked just like he did before when he kidnapped Froggy. Big waddled up to 102. The robot looked at Big. Big tilted his head,

"Can y'talk?"

"Affirmative. The E-series was build to speak."

"Whas' your name?" The robot readjusted his stance and replied,

"E-102. Code name Gamma."

"Well then I'll call you Gamma. Way easier than all those numbers." Big looked at him and put his hand on Froggy. "You gonna be nice to Froggy? If you are, you can be friends with me!" Gamma looked at Froggy, thinking over the offer. The words 'nice' and 'friends' made him feel something inside himself. The harsh jab of the two words acted as triggers to E-102 and he stepped away from Big.

"Friends.." Gamma looked down at his singular, small, metallic hand. Big scratched at his own ear and said,

"I'm Big! N' this is Froggy. We can be friends if you wanna, Gamma." The robot looked at the large cat and nodded slightly.

"Friends." E-102 looked at the two. Big clapped and chuckled.

"Yep! We're y'new friends, robot. I betcha don't have a place to stay, you can come over to our house!" Gamma made no gestures.

"Doesn't compute." Big went silent, what did 'compute' mean?

"Well, just come with us." Big walked towards home, with his best friend Froggy, and his new friend, Gamma.


End file.
